It is known that glare caused by light refraction off surfaces such as roadways or waterways, particularly under rainy or otherwise wet conditions, can lead to unsafe operation of vehicles as well as eye damage over prolonged periods of exposure to those conditions. In order to prevent the effects of glare, it has long been known to use a polarized glass to eliminate the perception of glare. These lenses are commonly referred to as polarized sunglasses.
Polarization is a property arising from the wave nature of light. Unpolarized or randomly polarized light does not have a preferred plane of oscillation. Polarized light consists of waves that are oscillating in a defined and predictable manner. For example, the oscillations of linearly polarized light are confined to a specific axis perpendicular to the propagation.
With the increased usage of polarized sunglasses has come the increased is manufacture of different styles and types. Because many people still do not perceive the effects of polarized glasses on the reduction or elimination of glare, manufacturers and sellers are constantly trying to market their polarized glasses to these people. Effective marketing often includes a demonstration of the effects of placing a pair of polarized sunglasses on a wearer""s face. The problem, in many sales situations, however, is that there is not much glare present so that the potential purchaser can not readily see the effects of placing the polarized lens on his or her face. This can result in reduced sales if the potential purchaser does not perceive a glare or its subsequent reduction with the use of the polarized glass.
Thus, an improved device for demonstrating to a potential customer the benefits of a polarized glass on glare reduction would allow for increased perception of glare on a given surface, as well as the concomitant reduction in that glare when the potential purchaser dons the polarized glass.
The present invention provides a system for demonstrating the effects of a polarized lens on reducing glare. The system comprises a multi-layered light reflecting substrate comprised of a visual indicia layer and a film layer which partially reflects single-axis polarized light and which partially transmits randomly polarized light. The film layer is disposed adjacent the visual indicia layer. The system also includes a polarized lens between the multi-layered light reflecting substrate and a viewer of the to visual indicia.
The invention also includes a method of demonstrating the effects of a polarized lens on reducing glare. The method comprises the steps of (a) disposing a film layer which partially reflects single-axis polarized light and which partially transmits randomly polarized light adjacent a visual indicia layer, and (b) placing a polarized lens between the film layer and a viewer of said visual indicia.
More specifically, a preferred method in accordance with the present invention comprises the steps of (a) disposing a film layer which partially reflects single axis polarized light and which partially transmits randomly polarized light adjacent a visual indicia layer, (b) allowing someone to view the visual indicia layer without a polarized lens in place between the film layer and the viewer, and (c) placing a polarized lens between the film layer and the viewer of the visual indicia to demonstrate to potential buyers of polarized glasses the effect of the polarized glasses on reducing glare.